The pupose of the outlined project is to continue to use core facility support effectively for a Vision Research Center at Yale. Ongoing studies deal with physiological optics, especially receptor cell optics, research into how the vertebrate retina is organized, correlating its structural and functional characteristics. A second area of intensive study deals with mediators and receptors involved in the regulation of intraocular pressure. Enzymes involved in the regulation of cell growth, constitute a third major emphasis. The aim of the Vision Research Center is to provide the individual investigator with greater freedom, flexibility and independence by integrating some of their common requirements. Common use facilities and resources necessary to the maintenance of this Center include: (1) machine shop, (2) electronics services, (3) animal care, (4) electronmicroscope facility, (5) tissue culture, (6) preparative and analytical chemistry, (7) photography, (8) library, (9) statistics and computation, (10) service histology and (11) administrative help. The object is to develop a Vision Research Center employing these resources to help service the needs that our investigators have in common.